


All's Well That Ends Well

by ColdWhiteLight



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Maxiel is the background ship, Partying, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight
Summary: Sebastian tends to flirt his way through the paddock and Kimi has had enough of it. So, he takes the matters in his hands.Halloween party with a twist 🎃🎉





	All's Well That Ends Well

It was always about a small thing… 

About how those blue eyes would linger on people that they shouldn't regard with that devilish glint in them. About those red and plump lips forming into the most enticing of the smiles one might ever see... And about that lilting voice telling indecent jokes shamelessly, seductively...

It was about his touch… Warm and daring and claiming, sliding across some other people's arm, back or chest, wounding around their necks and grabbing at them. And he'd grin impishly like the little greedy and insatiable thing he was, knowing that he'd get away with anything and everything…

Because Kimi was in love with him and yet this never meant that it didn't also hurt him.

Watching Sebastian flirt his way through the paddock had always hurt. Sometimes the pain was dull like that of an old wound left by a blunt knife and sometimes it sizzled like burning in hell… And the sole thing Kimi was sure that it was kind of his punishment for giving in to Seb, for letting himself get swept away by the younger man's temptation, for falling for his sweet charms and passionate love with his thorny vices included… Kimi knew that he had stepped into this knowingly and he should ignore it and learn to not complain about it, because there was literally no one to whom he could openly confide about it.

Sebastian deemed his agitation needless and his fears as baseless, because time after time again he had promised Kimi that he was_ faithful _to him and Kimi would just snort at the choice of his word with bitter humor in it.

"If you cheat on me… If you so much as think of bedding another… You'll never see my face again, Sebastian." He'd promise him in return, even as Sebastian would kiss his tears away and smooth his ruffled feathers with his gentle touch until his kisses would turn hungry and his touches would become firm and demanding. And Kimi would yield their argument again, believing Sebastian, instinctively knowing that the younger man had never felt this kind of love and desire for anyone else... But it hurt, it hurt like burning in hell and Kimi hated himself for his own jealousy.

For some time, Kimi ignored some things again, turned a blind eye to them, turned his face away, hid in his own motorhome to avoid seeing things or ran away to Antonio's or Charles' or Valtteri's… Whoever would take him in, actually… And the company of the younger men somehow helped him in forgetting things, distracting him from focusing on how Seb never changed and how he was never going to.

Because, it was always about something small… And Kimi was the one exaggerating things. 

_So be it, _Kimi had thought, but he saw how Sebastian continued with his flirting, how he gave poses after poses to the press while he was this close to kissing others, hugging them, joking with them, making stupid and unnecessary remarks about them and inventing new reasons to touch and grab at them.

Until one day, when Seb decided to joke around about how he didn't miss Kimi as his team mate, in some foolish and empty need to prove the press that he was strong and Kimi's absence or presence did not make a difference for him. 

Kimi could understand the reason behind Sebastian's remarks perfectly, he really could. But a vindictive and insecure part of him whispered into his ear that Sebastian was actually telling the truth… Not just joking around to fend off the press about his and Charles' presumed fight for power within the team. It was a sensitive subject that he couldn't breech with neither Seb nor Charles. So, Kimi had no idea how much of Sebastian's frustrations about their race weekends was bleeding through his recent lack of brain to mouth filter and his loose attitude with Lewis and Jenson and Valtteri and everyone else, actually…

Kimi was aware that his worsening mood also had a lot to do with his own recent abysmall results and the increasing volume of the chorus of naysayers screaming about how he should leave his seat to the younger talents and just retire.

His presence on the grid had several reasons concerning the benefit and the development of his team thanks to his experienced status, but honestly, Kimi was ready to leave it all behind at the drop of the hat even though he was bound for another year with his contract.

Contracts meant nothing to him, because his situation with Sebastian was tormenting him and buying himself out of his contract had been on his mind for some time now. It was slowly sounding like a better idea day by day with tonight being the peak of his dark hour. Yet he had to wait. And wait he did.

Sebastian had come to his motorhome the night of the Mexican Grand Prix Sunday and he was tipsy, beautifully flushed with his eyes bright and wet and hungry for him, but Kimi didn't let him in.

"Your trailer is over there, Sebastian… You seem to have lost your way in your champagne high." He gruffly put his hand over the younger man's chest and pushed him back gently.

Sebastian's eyes went comically wide in confusion, then understanding dawned on him. "We were just joking…" He defended with his same old usual words which began to sound all too practiced in Kimi's ears. 

"No… Lewis was just listening to you as you speculated about how a lady would go mushy in his talented hands." Kimi argued, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 

From the corner of his eyes, Sebastian could see that Charles and Antonio were in Kimi's motorhome and even though they were family, when he realized that Kimi preferred their company over his, it hurt something inside him. "I was just messing with his head, Kimi…" He gave the other man a half exasperated half amused look in an attempt to calm him down, but it translated to Kimi as him being not taken seriously again. 

Kimi shook his head. "No, you always seem like you are speaking out of experience." He spat, knowing that he was being childish, but feeling slighted and thus irritated.

"That's too much… You know I have never…"

"I know, yes!" Kimi raised his voice over Seb's to shut him up. "But it hurts and… And I…" He sighed tiredly, averting his eyes and feeling small under Sebastian's deepening frown. 

The tenseness of their situation erased all the tipsyness from Seb's eyes. He reached out to Kimi and tipped his head up to himself from his chin. "And you, what, beautiful?" He asked in a small voice, but he had to have become aware of the severity of the situation now, because Kimi could feel the faint bite of sharp finger nails on his skin where Sebastian was still holding his head up to his own. A sign of the younger man's agitation...

"I am going to challenge you in Austin." Kimi firmly stated and stepped away enough to free himself from Sebastian's touch. 

Seb snorted in confusion and incredulity again. "Dearest, you do it every year… We all do… " He protested.

Kimi reduced the gap further between the door and the frame before he explained. "If I win, I am going to retire. Then my absence will either get you in line or break us apart… Think about it, because I am tired of thinking about you." He looked back at those glinting blue eyes once more and closed the door of his motorhome on Seb's face.

He realized that the pain he saw in them was both horrible and yet strangely reassuring, but he chose to focus on the hurt.

* * *

The back to back racing weekends on the west side of the ocean were always a special occasion for not only the audience of the other continent, but also for them. Every year, the drivers made it a tradition to celebrate the All Hallows' Eve together, inviting the retired ones over, too.

Even when the 31st didn't coincide with one of the racing weekends, they would get the permission to close the paddock for a night, no cameras and no strangers were allowed. It was just a night for them all to spend in the security and the privacy of each other's company when they were away from the comfort of their own homes and the safety of their own families.

This year's United States Grand Prix had amazingly enough coincided with the All Hallows' Eve on the Thursday night and it had been such a spectacular celebration the whole day with the fans. 

Had it not been for what was about to happen tonight, Sebastian knew that he'd have enjoyed himself immensely, but all he could think about was how Kimi planned to act and what was going to become of them.

He had even gone out of his way and talked to Beat and Fred, but the older men were tense and, dare he say, upset. Kimi had to have talked to them about his decision and it apparently and understandably had not gone well.

Even Antonio didn't stop by the Ferrari garage when he'd normally come over to kick a ball around with Charles to relax and have some fun between their duities. He was near Kimi like his shadow and truth be told, some part of Sebastian was grateful for the protectiveness of the young man even though it made him feel like a scum that needed to be taken measures against.

Throughout the day, he sported a deep frown and thankfully not many people dared to approach him. Though he had his fair share of media and sponsor duities, towards the evening, things seemed to settle down and the crowds got thinner. Thanks to that, he finally had a bit of time to himself. 

Truth be told, he could understand Kimi's point of view. He was aware that he was flirting with anyone and everyone, particularly with Lewis and Valtteri and some female reporters who had been following his career maybe since the beginning. Even though he was collegues and rivals with some of them, their familiarity and the easy comfort that their presence provided had to be a reason for him to act this way. But more than anything, this was in his nature.

Time after time again he had tried to explain this to Kimi that this was how he interacted with people and that Kimi shouldn't feel threatened or belittled by this, because it held no weight for him… Absolutely nothing… But Kimi had always been disturbed by it and more than once he had clearly stated that it hurt him.

Sebastian didn't know what more reassurance Kimi wanted from him when he could smell Seb's falsity from a mile and was aware that Seb could never lie to him… He loved the other man more than anything he had ever loved and when Kimi told him that he was going to challenge him for real this year, something broke in Sebastian.

He had never won against Kimi before, but it had a lot to do with the fact that their earlier fights had always been mostly on the fun side with something enjoyable and desirable for them both at the stake. Yet this year, now that the stakes were so high, he could never lose to him after seeing the tormented look in those stormy grey eyes.

He just didn't want the others to witness their low moment like this, but it was tradition and Kimi had the right to call upon him like this. They were all a big family, albeit sometimes dysfunctional and vitriolic, but most of the times one heart and one mind. Sebastian couldn't brush them aside, so he let it be.

* * *

When the night fell, the whole circuit went silent and dark apart from the closed off paddock area and the pitlane.

The whole lane had been decorated festively in orange and black by the teams. The motorhomes were illuminated with fairy lights, flashy LEDs and animated lasers of all kind. There were foosball, tilt, darting, and pool games scattered around to provide some amusement as some nice music played on, possibly Daniel and Lewis's choices, with lots of holiday themed food and drinks to go with.

Sebastian was nursing a big glass of beer in one hand and leaning on the wall of Red Bull's team motorhome, doing some people watching. He was nervous, painfully aware that Kimi was avoiding him yet again.

The other man was on the opposite side of the pits, playing foosball together with George against Nico and Alex and if the way the four of them were smiling and laughing was any indication, they were having a great time unlike Seb who was slowly but surely getting irritated and his base nature was demanding to take over.

Tapping his nails on his beer glass in rhythm with the music, he tried to enjoy himself, too, because even though he wanted nothing more than to go up to Kimi's side and try to talk him out of this challenge, he was aware that it was of no use. Kimi had made up his mind and Sebastian couldn't lose… He had to win. Not only his relationship, but also Kimi's comfort and peace of mind were in danger here. Because if Seb would lose again, he knew that Kimi was going to go through with his plan at the cost of drawing the whole press' attention on himself and losing a good chunk of money in the process, too, even though Seb knew that it had never mattered to the Finn.

He huffed in annoyance and got out of his unpleasant musings when he felt the presence of a friend. 

Daniel approached him then, his teeth long and sharp, his eyes brighter than usual. "Sulking here all alone, mate?" The Aussie asked with an edgy grin and slotted himself right beside him.

Sebastian sighed deeply and shrugged, pointing at his friend's state. "Isn't it still early?" He asked, a bit of disapproval in his question.

If possible, Dan's grin widened and turned more threatening, his canine teeth seeming even sharper and longer. "Always the party pooper… Everyone is doing it." He defended himself, taking a sip from his strangely colored drink.

True to Daniel's words, when Sebastian looked around him, he could see people with extra set of ears on their heads, eyes with eerie glints in them, tails dangling from their backsides, long canines and skins pale in a dramatic contrast to the red of their lips and tongues… Every attendee was slowly but surely getting into the groove of the night as they sauntered around in their fancy costumes or party dresses.

In an outsider's eyes, they all had to look quite fake and gaudy, but they too had the right to dress up and let loose sometimes, right? Yet there were also some people among the colorful little crowd who chose to wear plain tees and jeans, too. Like Sebastian and Kimi, in black and white respectively... Sebastian loved seeing Kimi in white and he knew that Kimi thought black suited him well. But tonight, it was more about what they were going to do than about what looked good on them.

"Let me take some of those nerves off of you, Seb…" Daniel nudged him and then tugged him towards Lando and Carlos who were searching for another pair to play some loud game on the portable arcade shooter that stood close to the Renault motorhome.

Sebastian let himself be manhandled by his energetic friend and found out that he actually began to enjoy himself despite the tense situation that he was in. It had a lot to do with the banter going on between Carlos and Daniel, but there was also those furtive glances given to him by Lando as if the boy had something to say on his mind but was afraid of voicing it for reasons.

Towards the midnight, some of the team personnel began to disperse, leaving the drivers mostly alone with each other's company and a few higher ups who were fast friends with them or who chose to stay and hang around to intervene in case things went too rowdy.

Sebastian approached Toto right before the midnight, the man sensing him close even before he saw him. "Want me to be your witness, I guess?" He asked, tall and imposing. But his wolf ears were resting low on his head and it showed his docile mood.

Sebastian huffed in a bit of put out way. "Don't tell me Kimi has already asked you for it?" He eyed him suspiciously. 

"Of course not…" Toto grinned, "He wanted Lewis…" 

"What?" Sebastian bristled at the news. "When _he _is one of the reasons behind all this shit!"

At that, Toto raised an eyebrow accusingly. "Relax, it was a joke… He asked for Max and the boy accepted. And we all know that the blame mostly lays on you, Seb…" Sebastian gave him a withering look. "Okay, ninety-five percent of it… But don't try to pull Lewis into this when you are the one giving Kimi every reason to step out on you."

Well, that hurt... "Are we really going to ignore all those come-hither looks Lewis gives to me every time?" Seb defended with a grimace. "And don't say that… You guys all know my nature… Daniel's, Charles'... But somehow I am always the only one getting all the shit…"

Toto shook his head at his complaint and for a moment his eyes followed Daniel and Max. "Not all of the shit, no… Your ex team mate is an offender just like you, maybe just as frequent. And Max is not happy about it either, considering Dan has gotten so chummy with Charles recently…"

"Come on, Toto…" Sebastian huffed and groaned. 

"And what is all that gossip about Charles and him two timing those girls, then?" Toto smiled slyly.

Sebastian resisted rolling his eyes at him. "I am not their guardian and they don't tell me a lot about their private lives, okay?" He pursed his lips in annoyance when the taller man simply snickered at him. "I'd never even consider another one over Kimi, but I really feel like everyone is against me at the moment as if I had actually hurt him."

"But _you _actually hurt him, Seb…" Toto scratched at his chin. "It feels normal for you guys to act the way you do, I know you can't help it… But Kimi is…" He took a deep thoughtful breath. "Your natures are inherently different and I believe you must learn to compromise or this will happen next year, too. And won't end prettily for you."

Sebastian bit on his lower lip and frowned again, aware that Kimi was quite possibly going to retire next year due to completing his mission for his team, but these challenges could be made on anything. Even on their bond… And the thought of it was horrifying Sebastian. 

If Kimi would win, he'd have the right to walk away and Sebastian would even lose that invisible bond that kept their hearts and feelings connected. But if Seb would win, then it would mean that he'd be forcing Kimi into something he didn't want and Sebastian shuddered at the possibility of this happening next year.

He had to do something to change things. Now… "Will you be my witness?" He asked again, hopeful, but his answer came from behind him, from Daniel.

"Against Max?" Daniel snorted. "Mate, team boss or not, he'd get his ass whooped by my Maxie. What you need is me." He smirked sleazily at Toto and the older man just smiled back tightly, knowing that Daniel was right even though he'd never accept it.

"Play nice or next year you might be the one with a serious challenge dangling on your head, Dan…" Toto warned.

Daniel sobered up at the implication, some of his luster dimming, but then he smiled again and patted Sebastian's shoulder in a self assured and confident way. "If that happens I know which man to make my witness." He declared, but he was aware that the other two men could smell the sudden spike of fear on him.

"Now let's go and see what's up with that crowd over there." He offered and tugged Sebastian to where the pitlane met the paddock. There was a large empty area for the trailers and the lifts to move about and everyone was slowly gathering there and forming a very large circle.

Now that it was midnight, they were all in their real forms; vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, local obscure monsters, and even things from the urban legends. Only a few people were still in their human appearences and one of them was Kimi, waiting for him to approach the circle with an unreadable expression on his face. 

It was interesting to see how nearly everyone moved about upon their approaching and took sides. Most of the young guns preferred to side with Kimi, whereas Sebastian found himself with the older group who were less excitable but more composed. Seb was aware that the people around him were mostly neutral, but honestly he didn't care. All he could see was how Kimi was glowing and how strong he looked in his conviction.

People were all informed of what was about to happen, so they let them both through the circle and they came closer to each other until they stood a few feet apart in the middle. Max and Daniel stepped in, too, now both solemn and silent. 

An eerie silence blanketed them all. There was a faint breeze and it was cool. With no clouds to obscure the sky, the stars were all visible and huge now that the lights of the paddock building and the motorhomes were off with only the fairy lights and the illumination from the lanterns and the lazers remaining.

"We don't have to do this… We might get hurt…" Sebastian reminded, looking into Kimi's eyes, trying to reach him. "We can talk…"

Kimi shook his head. "No… I talked, but you didn't change." He finalized their argument and raised his voice a bit for everyone to hear. "If I win, I get to retire this year. If he wins, I'll stay for one more year."

It sounded quite simple and not as something to have a lovers' spat about, really. But everyone understood the underlying meaning: _This fool here is making life harder for me. So, in return, I will show him how I can make it even more miserable for him if he doesn't learn his lesson._

"We are witnessing!" Daniel and Max said almost in unison and the air became thick with charged energy.

Knowing that this was a huge thing, all the rookies were gathered around, too, not wanting to miss even a second of the fight. Lando was standing near Lewis and watching it all unravel both with fear and excitement. Having never seen a fight neither done for fun, nor in serious challenge like this, he didn't know what he expected to see from the two men in the middle. But in all honesty, he'd never imagined to see two swords materializing in Kimi's and Seb's hands out of thin air, one pure black and long and thin, and the other looking like made of liquid lightening. He only realized that the glass in his hand fell and got smashed on the ground when he heard Lewis snicker beside him.

"First time seeing a fight is always a trip for you rookies, huh?" Lewis asked without taking his eyes away from the couple in the middle and before Lando could say anything, Kimi attacked and sparks flew around from his sword as Sebastian received the blow with his own blade.

"What the _fuckety_ fuck?!" Lando looked between Lewis and Kimi and Seb, unable to believe what he was witnessing. Even though his heart jumped up in his throat, he managed to remember to look at the other drivers' reactions, too. But apart from the rookies, everyone seemed to act like this was the freaking norm around here...

"They challenge each other every year, kid… Nothing new here… Our kind loves sword play." Lewis murmured.

Lando was mesmerized by the inhuman agility Kimi and Sebastian had and it seemed like they were really after each other's lives right there, what with Kimi always going for Sebastian's vital points and with enough force to make him break a sweat. "But… But they really are serious…" Lando glanced back at Lewis, yet the older man was just nonchalantly standing there, his hands in his pockets, as if he didn't give a damn about the possibly deadly fight before him.

"Not yet, Lando… Not serious enough…" 

It was Charles who spoke near him and when Lando turned back to him, the look of unadulterated enjoyment on the other youth's face made Lando do a double take. 

Charles was clearly enticed by the fight and he did nothing to hide his joy and thrill whenever Kimi attacked. His fangs were out now and his finger nails were long and sharp. The unearthly glint in his eyes made the hair rise on Lando's nape and he watched Charles lick his lower lip before biting on it as if he could barely keep himself in check.

"His base nature is acting up…" Lewis murmured in explanation and then tilted his head towards the fighting couple to get Lando's attention back on them.

Sebastian was still unable to believe that Kimi was actually attacking him to land a blow on him. That sword of his would literally burn him if Kimi could manage doing that and although Seb would heal very quickly, it would really hurt terribly. "Are you really coming at me?!" He asked the other man, whose glow was getting brighter and brighter. "Do you really want to break up with me that much!" He couldn't believe this.

The question angered Kimi so much that he actually growled at him loud enough for everyone to hear and even make some of them cower. "You are just an idiot, aren't you?! You think if I were actually done with you I'd challenge you to make me stay?!" Kimi was visibly bristling and the sword in his hand was cracking. He charged on without missing a beat and Sebastian could barely avoid getting decimated, but the tip of the sword nicked his cheek just enough for a drop of blood to spill.

Charles chuckled in satisfaction beside Lando and Lando felt a terrible chill run down his spine at the ominous air about him.

Sebastian took a few steps back and then stopped, the small wound on his cheek sizzling. "You did this one deliberately, beautiful…" There was disbelief and hurt in his eyes first, but when he saw how Kimi's worried look got erased with his solemn acceptance, Seb let it go.

Lando had never seen a demon unleash their true form before with his own eyes and this certainly was a spectacular sight.

Sebastian looked strangely younger and had big black wings like a raven's with his hands turning to literal talons. The blue of his eyes brightened in an animalistic and predatory way and the skin around his neck, hands and his hair line turned partially scaly like a snake's. Now his teeth were so sharp that Lando knew he was going to see them in his nightmares. But what surprised him the most that Seb actually had a small but very real set of bull horns on his head. He vaguely tried to crack a joke about Red Bull boys being actual bulls in real life, but the frightening aura of the demon before him erased all funny thoughts from his mind.

Kimi took a deep breath to steady himself at seeing the true form of his lover, aware that Sebastian hated to be seen in this appearence of his. "Come at me, then." He goaded and readied himself, because Seb in his true form was a force of nature.

As expected, Kimi was unable to repell the attack completely and he fell on one knee as he tried to find his balance. 

Sebastian lost no time and attempted to knock down Kimi's sword from his hands, his wings casting dark shadows over Kimi's light as Kimi parried the black sword away quite a few times as rapidly as he could. When he realized that he wasn't going to be able to hold off Sebastian in his human form, he let go, too.

Lando took a deep breath at the sight of Kimi's true appearence and got completely blown away by his pure light. Kimi had pearl white wings and a bit longer hair that seemed to have been spun of gold. He somehow looked younger than his human self, too, just like Sebastian. Other than that, there wasn't any change in his appearance, but he was absolutely lovely to look at, so serene and powerful and radiant…

"So that's why Seb always calls him beautiful…" Lando marveled in awe and Charles sighed beside him forlornly, one of his half transformed hands clutching at his chest as if he was in pain. There was a look of deep longing in his eyes. And simmering anger…

"Because he really is… And Seb doesn't deserve him." The young man declared, making Lando's eyes widen at this new little bit of information he got about the paddock family that everyone envied. 

"Things can't always be rosy for every one of us, right?" Lewis interjected then, as if trying to keep Charles in check. 

Upon the withering look the younger man gave him, Lewis continued. "You can win against him on the track, but never in your true forms, Charles…" 

Even though the fight began anew in the middle of the circle, Charles chose to look back at Lewis, not hiding his ire. "I am younger, I am stronger… I'd cherish him better than that flirtatious bastard could ever hope to do… What makes him invincible?" He asked, his dark eyes flashing threateningly.

Lando wanted nothing more than to just disappear from his spot then, because he was aware that he was standing between a very powerful angel and an angry demon right then. He was just a fledgling werewolf and he knew that he stood no chance here.

But Lewis kept his maturity and calm, not taking the bait. "Watch and find the reason out yourself, Charles." He urged.

With that, they all turned their attention to the ongoing fight and the grandeur of witnessing a demon and an angel trying to hold up their ground against each other in their true forms.

It was as if the sole light was coming from Kimi's presence now and Sebastian's darkness was trying to absorb it all. Their clashes were so strong that Lando felt the hum of them in his bones, but it was as if they were all in a bubble and the force of their fight was watered down for the safety of the audience. Lando wondered if Max and Daniel were the ones doing this muting out, because he could clearly see that their clothes and hair were moving around like they were caught in a heavy wind, but Lando felt nothing on his person.

"Are they… Max and Dan… Like, balancing their power for our sake?" 

Lewis nodded. "Not an easy thing to do… Not many would do it for each other if things are serious like this where even they can get hurt by the challengers."

Lando looked back at Daniel and caught the moment how one of his feet slid a bit across the asphalt and how he immediately corrected himself after one of Kimi's swings. Him and Max were fully concentrated and honestly, Lando admired their perseverance because they were still in their human forms.

Just then something happened to catch everyone's attention back, because Sebastian made such a bold move that Kimi couldn't parry it. It was a choice between losing his sword arm and some of his right wing along with it or letting go of his sword and thus, losing the fight. Everyone present gave loud gasps or audibly went "No!" in fear of Kimi getting badly hurt. But thankfully Kimi did not hold onto his stubbornness and let his sword go, which got buried into the asphalt right before where Alex and Christian stood, stopped by Max's effort.

Kimi's arm had gotten stunned in his try to repel the blow and it hurt severely as he cradled it to himself, his right wing got clipped a bit by his side, but nothing bled.

When he looked up at Sebastian's eyes, he knew that he'd lost the fight as the younger man held his black sword up against his neck and stood motionless before him.

The coldness that seeped to his skin from the edge of the blade made Kimi shudder and he stood still, too, accepting his fate.

"I won this time..." Sebastian's eyes were wide with surprise and his chest was heaving with exertion. "I have won you over…" He stated as if even he was unable to believe it himself, too. 

Kimi nodded silently to indicate that he gave up. 

"Do you admit defeat?" Max asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kimi nodded again, mortified by the frustrated tears gathering in his eyes. "I do." He relented and his light dimmed, his shoulders and wings visibly sagged in resignation.

Sebastian was still fascinated by his win, the sword in his hand trembling. He took a few sure steps upto Kimi and lowered his blade.

He reached out for Kimi's face with his ebony black hand and cradled his cheek lovingly as he leaned in and tipped Kimi's head up to himself to seal the outcome of their fight. 

"You are mine again…" He told him before kissing him in front of everyone and Kimi let him have it.

That kiss looked slow and claiming and absolutely forbidden as if witnessing the darkness trying to devour the light, but it was also so tender and loving that one had to wonder how a demon could be this enthralled by an angel when in fact the demon was the one who had just won the angel over in a fight.

When Sebastian fell back after getting a taste, Kimi talked and since not a single soul dared to make a sound, everyone heard his small broken voice. "I have always been yours, you fool…" He sobbed, thinking that Sebastian had missed the whole point of this fight again.

Lando nearly jumped out of his skin when Charles let his reins go and assumed his true form right beside him and snarled. 

"He made him cry!" Charles tried to take a step forward into the circle, but a warning look from Max was enough to stop him in his attempt, albeit begrudgingly.

But true to the youth's words, two tear drops fell from Kimi's eyes at that instant and as soon as Sebastian saw them, he took a step back and fell on one knee, offering the hilt of the sleek black blade to Kimi as he held the tip against his own neck.

Everyone gasped and began to murmur at the sight, because Sebastian was literally offering Kimi his life.

"What are you doing?" Kimi asked in shock, not even trying to dry his eyes, trembling slightly on his feet.

Sebastian looked up to him with remorse and worry. He hoped that Kimi was able see all his love and regret in hurting him when he saw his eyes. "I should have done this long before, Kimi…" He swallowed thickly. "Because I have always been yours, too… Since the moment I laid my eyes on you." He confessed, not a bit of ashamed to be heard by everyone present.

Kimi bit on his lip, trying to swallow his sobs, his wings drawn on himself in an attempt to make himself smaller. "Please, take it away…" But Sebastian shook his head adamantly. 

"I trust you with it, dearest… I trust you with myself, with my life and death…" Having said that, Sebastian bowed his head and waited in surrender.

"You are aware of the meaning of this, right?" Daniel asked, tense and serious.

Sebastian only nodded. "I do."

"And do you accept it?" This time it was Max and Kimi dried his tears harshly and accepted with determination. 

"I do."

And then Kimi took the offered blade and it disintegrated into black air, but Lando could see that it somehow seemed like it became one with Kimi's Iceman tattoo.

"I can't fucking believe this..." Lewis was shaking his head, completely incredulous and looking somehow sad.

"What the hell happened?" Lando asked, watching Kimi wince and rub at his arm before he held out his other hand towards his own sword and the liquid lightening blade got trapped back into his tribal tattoo.

"They literally got married is what happened." Lewis snorted at the sight of Kimi falling to his knees and embracing Sebastian as he covered him with his wings after Seb took his demon under control and turned back to his human form.

Lando was slack jawed, watching people applaud the couple in congratulations and then slowly return to their merriments like they had not witnessed the wildest ever marriage ceremony they possibly had ever seen just a moment ago.

Charles was fuming. "Angel weapons can hurt us immensely, but only our own weapons can kill us. Sebastian both left himself defenseless against Kimi and gave him the tool to kill him if he so desired." He was still in his demon form and not hiding his ire.

Lewis sighed in a completely exasperated and drained manner. "Not only that, but Kimi could simply have let an accessory on him to get possessed by Seb's blade. But he chose to house it under his own skin even though touching demon blades hurt us angels…" He pointed out mostly for Lando's sake.

"See, Charles? That's why you can't win against Seb. Because he has Kimi's heart…" He tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes down at the hugging couple who were lost in their own little world, still on their knees. "Just like how I can never win against Kimi, because he has all of Seb…" He lamented in a low, broken voice and then turned away to get himself lost among the party crowd. But both Charles and Lando had heard him.

In the ensuing awkward silence between him and Charles, Lando felt the moment when the other youth reverted back to his human form. And he also felt the moment when Charles began to walk away from him even though the music had restarted again and covered all other sounds.

"Charles?" He asked and stopped the other youth in his tracks. 

Charles gave him a pointed stare as if prompting him to hurry up and talk, and Lando asked with some trepidation.

"Do you really hate Seb that much?" He blurted and then immediately regretted his impulsiveness when he saw how those sharp eyes narrowed down on his person.

Charles pushed his hands into his jeans' pockets and turned halfway around to face him and appeared to give the question some actual thought. "Not really, no…" He decided finally.

For some reason, hearing that came as a relief to Lando and he nodded at Charles as a thanks for his answer, but he wasn't expecting to hear more.

"But I love Kimi and I can't stand seeing him crying because of Seb." Charles confessed and then pressed his lips together in a way to stop himself from saying more. He took a few steps back towards the trailers and left Lando standing there to join Pierre and Antonio who both had tight expressions just like Charles.

Lando turned back to the crowd, too, and followed Kimi and Seb with his eyes as the two of them found themselves a secluded spot and burrowed into an outdoor blanket together, back to their human forms and normal older looks.

Sebastian was hugging Kimi to himself as the other man practically sat between his legs, letting Seb rub his hand over his stunned arm. The Finn's head was resting on Seb's shoulder and he seemed to have completely relaxed in his embrace. Sebastian kissed the back of that hurt hand before he put it on his cheek, his regret in causing Kimi that pain was apparent even for Lando.

It was a simple but also such an intimate scene that, for a moment, Lando felt as if he was intruding upon their privacy, but he also couldn't take his eyes away from them even though he knew he should stop staring. Just then, Carlos wounded an arm around his neck and pushed a beer in his hand...

"Don't worry, he'll be as good as new in the morning." Carlos reassured him. "Angels heal quickly."

"But it doesn't mean it didn't hurt when it happened..." Lando couldn't suppress his protectiveness. "And now it also pains Seb... In a different way..." One had to be blind to not see how Sebastian was fussing over Kimi's arm. 

"You want them to adopt you so much, I can literally read it on your face, mate." The Spaniard joked. And then he straightened up and declared for everyone to hear. "Hey, this little puppy says he is up for adoption!" He yelled right beside Lando's ear and loud enough to draw even Kimi and Sebastian's attention and smiles on the said boy.

"I am this close to chopping off your tail along with some other more important bits!" Lando threatened and tried to push him away, but it only made Carlos laugh more.

Sighing deeply and not knowing what to do with the things he had learned about Lewis and Charles' unrequited feelings, Lando chugged half of his beer in one go. 

"Want me to challenge you into some fun shit?" Carlos offered, half serious half joking, to get his friend out of his sudden moodiness, but Lando eyed him suspiciously over the rim of his glass.

"Don't you do that, like... all the time?" He asked and watched Carlos shrug with mirth. 

"What are friends good for if not to challenge their mates to hone their skills to perfection?" Carlos smiled and shook the smaller youth with his strong hold, but then added in a more sober tone. "Don't put much thought to them…" He advised. "Angels and demons are simply a level above us mere pups… They'll sort their shit out eventually like those two…"

Lando realized Carlos had to have been watching him talking with Lewis and Charles earlier. 

"They are a strange lot…" The Spaniard continued. "They could have gotten severely hurt back there. But their trust in the other's skills must be equally deep, what with knowing each other since forever. And I must accept that they are captivating to watch… Really beautiful beings..."

Lando could only agree, feeling a strange sense of longing brewing inside him as his eyes were drawn back to the loving couple yet again.

Then a merry voice boomed over the music and caught everyone's attention. 

"Max Emilian Verstappen! I challenge you to wash our dinner dishes for a lifetime to ensure your ass to never leave my bed, you wonderful angel, you!"

Carlos dramatically sighed at the shamelessness of their friend Daniel as the laughing man urged everyone to form a new circle around them for a new fight. "Look at that little shit stealing our fun again…" He lamented, but this time Lando was laughing together with Daniel at the red cheeked and grumbling Max who was begrudgingly approaching the eagerly forming circle.

Sebastian took the witness spot for Daniel without even being asked and Kimi rubbed on Max's back gently as if to console him before he took his spot for the youth.

"Why are you laughing? Why is Max blushing so much and swearing at Daniel?" Carlos was at a loss. But Lando was crying and laughing at the same time as usual, unable to speak. So, Carlos had to wait a bit to learn the reason from a screaming Max before he charged on his laughing lover like the avenging angel he was.

"Daniel fucking Ricc_ i _ardo! What kind of an idiotic way to propose is this?!"

-

Fin...

_Comments and kudos are much appreciated_ ♥️


End file.
